


Elementary kitty

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [16]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A cat goes to school... a lotDaybreakers 2020Week 2 School life - morgana
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 7





	Elementary kitty

It was boring having to stay listening to Joker’s classes every single day. There were a few interesting things here and there but typically when Morgana got to school with Akira he knew he was in for a boring time with a few interesting bits. 

The interesting bits were far apart and it was so hard to remember that while class drones on and on sometimes there would be something he knew or understood or sometimes there would be something that made him perk up and go wait. Hold on that sounds pretty nice after all. 

His sigh was usually limited to Joker’s stomach and the back of the class during class time. So of course he napped a lot. What exactly was Morgana supposed to do with a limited view and boring things to hear?

He wouldn’t admit it but he lived for when Akira’s phone vibrated with a message during the long lectures. Sometimes it was Ryuji from just a few classes away. Sometimes it was Ann being stealthy just one seat away. Sometimes it was one of the people Akira had befriended. 

Whoever it was Morgana enjoyed seeing them. He enjoyed the small shake ups of their times together and he liked to watch the way that Akira would slightly change. The right call and Akira would slowly shift into Joker. The class would not see it but all that Morgana got to see was Akira in the first place and he watched.

Akira had caught on so fast to everything that Morgana had taught him. He was a wonder at tools and then he had started coming up with his own ideas for infiltration and tools. Morgana couldn’t help but be amazed every single time that he focused on Akira. There was just something about him.

Not a single moment was wasted with Akira. Not a single one and maybe that was a little scary. Akira was always doing something. He paid attention in class but when things got boring he would doodle. He would take naps during pieces that Morgana knew Akira had heard before. He would take breaks and use them to read up or create tools.

The leader of the Phantom thieves had no real down time beyond sleep. Not as if his sleep was that rested. Morgana had gotten in the habit of brushing a paw across Akira’s face the moment his breathing changed or his face got strained.

There were so many things that he didn’t know and that he didn’t understand. Things that he just did not get even with Akira trying his best to explain. That was fine with him for now but that didn’t mean that he didn’t get curious. That did not mean he did not think about things.

And it did not mean that while being by Akira’s side made sense, it was still a tedious duty. With one of them not needing to pay attention in class that opened up Morgana to pay attention to things that Akira would have normally missed. Even though so far he seemed to be grabbing on tightly to every single fact that came their way. Morgana couldn’t blame him.

Not every single job got a happy ending. Not everyone they were able to reach in time. Stealing hearts were hard. You saw the worst in people. That was what Ryuji said. Ann had said it too. Akira had already been exposed to the toxic waste that was some people’s hearts.

He shifted his paws in the desk as he eyed Akira. Their leader had a good head on his shoulders and he used it. There had been something in him back then. Something that made Morgana think about not just tossing in his hat with Aira. But supporting him as far as he was honestly able. Morgana had no problem with that for now.

Also while some of the classes were boring and annoying. School wasn’t that bad when he had to think about it. He was usually with Akira all day long but that did not mean that he had to be there. He shifted his leg so that it brushed Akira’s hand. A strange interesting guy with more mysteries than maybe Morgana himself.

X

“I think it’s exams.” Ryuji blew a long slow bubble before it popped and he disposed of it. “Everyone is just so tired of school they just don’t care that the latest pariah is walking around with a cat all the time. Also with that rep?” He nodded towards Akira. “They think him making stuff in class is business as usual. I think they were expecting a knife though.” He finished.

“I made some throwing blades in class.” Akira winked at Ryuji before he glanced down at Morgana. “I think i have three left if any. During a lull I suppose that we can make more.”

“Or you can concentrate in class.” Morgana muttered.

X

“What is it with Shujin and bullies?” Joker snarled as his attack melded with Morgana’s. “Bullying ring or prank ring. There’s always something underneath it all aren’t they ashamed?” He muttered as the shadow shattered. “Someone has to have the sense.”

“Good luck with that.” Ann muttered before her whip soared over her head. “No matter how harmless you may appear. Some people just… can’t.” Yusuke followed up with an ice attack that went over her head and stunned two shadows.

“There’s something about the atmosphere of the school.” Morgana stared at the clear road ahead of them. “Maybe we should say all the names in the school and see where that ends up.” He offered. He rolled his eyes when he got a spluttering guffaw from Ryuji and Akira. “It might take a while but it might help in figuring out what the heck.”

“Good luck with that there.” Ann murmured before she rubbed the top of Morgana’s head. “Altogether we know thanks to Skull that just because we get one doesn’t put us in the clear.” She squared her shoulders before she sighed. “Oh well. Onto the next one then.” Morgana agreed before he fell into step with Akira.


End file.
